Vashon Valbern
'STATS' 'INTRODUCTION' Vashon was one of the Heroes of Sin, a group of heroes who fought and slayed the Seven Sins of the world. He is a great swordsman and master paladin, and kind and caring soul. He showed great courage in his quests, and overcame a troubled childhood alongside his brother, Connor Valbern, to go and do great things. When his brother Connor died, Vashon took it upon himself to raise his son, Jaken as his own. Vashon now serves as a Paladin of Bahamut and Commander of the Bloodstone Vanguard in Bloodstone Keep. 'EARLY LIFE' Vashon was born to a simple and unassuming life in the village of Maplehill, a year and a half after his brother Connor. Vashon and Connor were inseparable, and always spent their time playing and dreaming of adventure. Things went on this way for awhile, until a little after Connor's sixth birthday. That's when their village became a casualty of the Griffin Wars. The entire village was destroyed, and Connor and Vashon were the only two survivors. Not long after Maplehill was destroyed, the two brothers were found by a group of Eladrin soldiers. The two were taken to the Eladrin city of Whitemarble Falls, were they were taken in and raised by High Counselor Aeval Faegolion. While Connor felt uncontrollable rage over what had happened, Vashon took an oath to protect the innocent and became a paladin. He was presented with a greatsword, blessed by Eladrin magic and much too large for any of the Eladrin to wield. 'THE SINS' The two had heard from Aeval that a Eladrin far to the west might be able to tell them about the group that destroyed their village, and when they came of age, decided to head out and find him. The two travelled far, and when they finally did find him, he told them he'd reveal the information only if they obtained an artifact for him. So the two hooked up with others seeking information for the Eladrin who had been offered the same deal: an elven rogue by the name of Aloysia, an elven cleric named Katan, and a mysterious elven ranger named Ryleigh. Their quest led them into the Ruins of Hubris, where they subsequently found the artifact, a mysterious mirror. Not sure if they could trust the Eladrin with this powerful mirror, they sought answers. Their quest eventually led them to discover the Seven Sins of the world had returned. Knowing that they must destroy such evil, the party decided to work together. 'JAKEN' After Dahlia and Connor were murdered, the Heroes sought out and destroyed Wrath, the final Sin. Afterwards, Vashon took it upon himself to raise Jaken. He was offered the job as Commander of the Bloodstone Vanguard, and so he took Jaken with him and raised him in Bloodstone Keep. He chose to not tell Jaken about his parents in fear of hurting the boy, and decided to raise him as his own. As Jaken grew older, Vashon trained him in the art of combat, and prepared him to one day join the Bloodstone Vanguard himself. On Jaken's 18th birthday, he decided the boy was finally old enough to hear the truth. Shocked and hurt by the fact that he had been lied to his entire life, Jaken took what he could and left Bloodstone Keep. Vashon has not seen him in the twelve years since, but continues to serve as a Paladin of Bahamut and Bloodstone Commander. 'GEAR' Vashon carries a giant greatsword, forged by the Eladrin of Whitemarble Falls especially for him. It is blessed by Eladrin magic and has never failed him. As Commander of the Bloodstone Vanguard, he wears his Bloodstone Plate Armor. 'PERSONALITY' Vashon is a kind and caring soul, seeking to prevent what happened to him and his brother from happening to others. He has sworn to protect the innocent, and does so as the Commander of the Bloodstone Vanguard. However, in trying to protect Jaken, he actually wound up hurting him by keeping the truth hidden for too long.